


Jelly Belly Murder [A I R  L O C K]

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit angsty, Crossover, Other, Self-Sacrifice, don't make me regret saving you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: I have lost control of my life so here's a semi angsty snippet for the random Among Us AHIT crossover AU I made called "Jelly belly Murder AU"This is post Snatcher/Arulius becoming attached to the humans and deciding the best course he can takeHas some swears(Didn't list them since they are super minor but contains a lil hat kid, my oc Eclipse and Sena (moonjumper)
Kudos: 39





	Jelly Belly Murder [A I R  L O C K]

The red lights continued to flash as the two stood in the airlock. He narrowed his eyes as she continued to scream.

“I don’t understand!!” She screeched, fangs ripping through her disguise as she did, “It was a PERFECT plot!”

He shook his head with a sigh, purple hair moving with the head motion.

“We were the PERFECT match!” She pulled on her ‘hair’ as it seemed to grow darker and spread, “We were going to have the STRONGEST larvae! All you had to do---”

“Vanessa. Shut up.” He sighed as his hand hovered over the red button. He grit his yellowed fangs as he looked at her with glowing eyes. “This plan was never going to work.”

She snarled, a chirping in her second throat, “No… No it was going to work you just… You’re WEAK!” her claws tore through the suit’s gloves as her red eyes began to glow.

“Yeah. I am,” he admitted with a scowl as he kept his nearly human form, letting the violet color seep into his features. He looked towards the door connecting to the main station. 

He gave a soft smile at the woman as she held tightly to her screaming daughter. Tears streaming from those bright, cyan, eyes.

“But you want to know something?” He grinned, smile ripping up the sides of his face.

“Arulius! Don--” she was cut off as he slammed his hand through the glass and shattered it, his yellow blood leaking as the airlock began to open, the suction pulling on both of the imposters.

“At least I’m dying for something, unlike your crusty ass! I never wanted to have larvae with you!” he hissed, voice reverberating as the gates fully opened. He gripped at the wall but his hand slick with blood began to loosen.

Vanessa screeched, clawing at the floor as the vacuum of space dragged her. She reached and clawed the man’s leg causing him to gasp in pain, an echoing noise that was swallowed by space, the two flyings backward out of the airlock.

As he felt the weightlessness take him, he looked at the door one last time, giving a clawed wave to the little girl and a big smile.

He gasped when something gripped his wrist as he crossed the threshold. 

Halfway in the vent, the black-suited geologist held firmly.

“Move your grape ass!” His radio crackled from the extraterrestrial’s battered suit.

He could only stare with glowing eyes as he reached to take the other hand and was pulled inside.

The airlock began to close and he sat on the floor in shock.

The air hissed as the room filled with oxygen, the man pulling his helmet off, black hair a mess. He panted, covered in sweat, “I do NOT get how you find it comfortable to crawl in those things.” he sighed heavily.

“I-I’m not human.”

“No shit sherlock. I’ve only been saying it for the past 6 months.” 

“RU!”

“DAD!”

They tackled the violet skinned alien to the ground as they heaved sobs into his shoulders. He gingerly reached and held the two in a big hug as gold tears began to drip down his face.

Sena sighed as he looked at the three.

“Command is going to have so many questions….” he groaned and rubbed his temples. He looked at his sobbing sister as she kissed the alien’s cheek and clung to him. 

He slumped his shoulders, “Holidays are going to be so weird now…”


End file.
